The Sadistic Rulers
by Reyu6
Summary: Okita and Kagura are the two fearsome leaders of Gintama High. One day, however, Kagura gets caught up in Okita's mess. "How would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asks her mischievously. What will become of Kagura?
1. Chapter 1

Gintama High held some of the most vulgar and violent students, divided into two groups. One followed the girl who was known as the Queen of the District, a mighty girl with sheer power, able to rip anything apart with her bare hands. You would be able to spot her striking orange hair accompanied with two buns at the side of her head easily. One who underestimates her because of her size will be cut down the next instant. She always carried an umbrella, purple and shading her from the sun. Hiding her in the darkness. Rumour has it that she belongs to the Yakuza, a fearsome clan called the Yato clan. That is who she is, the leader of the Yorozuya, Kagura Queen of the District.

The other group of students who rivalled the Yorozuya was led by a handsome boy. Sandy brown hair and red demon eyes, the super sadist, Okita Sougo. His skills were to be deeply feared, his sadistic personality to be feared even more. The leader of the Shinsengumi.

Yes, those two were the reigning leaders of Gintama High. The problem lay with them, in their rivalry. Their disputes caused a division in the school and wrecking havock among the students. This was Gintama High.

Another usual day at Gintama High. Kagura sat on her chair, leg up on the seat chewing away at her favourite sukonbu. She lay back on her chair backing, staring at her dead-eyed teacher, Sakata-sensei. He wasn't much of her teacher. He acted how he wanted, dug his nose, cracked dirty jokes, acted like any perverted old man but Kagura didn't hate him. Because if she did she'd try to get him fired. However, despite his looks and mannerisms he wasn't as weak as he seemed.

Okita had his same red eye mask on, napping like he usually did regardless of the time and date. Lunch time was one of the few times he'd be awake.

And then lunch time struck.

"Oi, Shinpachi, get me a drink."

"Yes, Kagura-chan."

She waited for her drink and headed for the rooftop alone. People parted as she walked through, the mighty Kagura was to be respected. Opening the door to the rooftop, she found a figure lying there. Stupid looking red eye mask covering his eyes.

Being able to sense her presence, Okita pushed up his mask to come into eye contact with his rival.

"What are you doing here, stupid sadist?"

"Oi oi, an irritating brat like you should just shut up and leave. I need my peace,"

"Who you calling a brat, eh?" Kagura's veins were popping as she put on her intimidating face.

"I said-"

His movements were swift and before she knew it, Kagura was against the wall. Okita held his hand over her mouth, his body only a few inches from hers.

"I need my peace."

Kagura swiped his hand away.

"As if i'll let you have what you want,"

She dropped low and kicked Okita's foot in attempt to make him lose his balance. He wasn't that simple to defeat however, as he grabbed her left arm in return to the kick which made him stumble slightly. He twisted her arm but she resisted making a shrill cry.

"You're a tough one ain't ya?" He smirked slightly.

"Yeah, so is my punch!"

She threw a fist at him. Only half successful in dodging, Kagura's powerful punch caused him to turn his head to the left. The pain was smarting.

"You little-"

Kagura delivered another blow towards his stomach, landing him on the ground.

"Heh, don't think you can beat me Freak Sadist. A thousand years too early-"

A similiar foot sweep sent Kagura to the ground before she could finish her sentence. Okita lay on top of her, putting his weight on her in hope she remained pinned to the ground.

"Uh, get off!"

"No, shut up brat!"

She struggled and screamed.

"I said shut up!"

"Like hell i would you asshole!"

With arms completely occupied to fight her struggling body, Okita had no choice. He leaned in to silence her cries his with lips.

Kagura's eyes dilated and in shock, she surrendered and stopped struggling. She stared at Okita blankly.

"Heh, that shut you up," Okita said with his usual sadistic smirk.

He observed the mighty Kagura's face again. It seemed helpless. He sadist insticts acted up again.

The Queen of the District defeated with a kiss? Don't joke with me, he thought to himself.

Teasing her was, however, a favourite passtime of his besides sleeping.

"Do you want another kiss?"

He leaned in closer. Kagura lay there, she could feel his breath. His arms still held hers down as he closed in the gap between them.

"Get away from me!" she screamed as she slapped him from the left side, sending him flying off her.

"Ahhhh, that hurt China," he said as he massaged his cheek, red from the impact.

Kagura glared at him with eyes full of detest and headed for the exit.

Okita spread his arms and legs out on the floor, facing the very blue sky.

"Now i can have my peace," he mumbled softly as he pulled the mask over his eyes once again, submerging him in the darkness.

Kagura ran along the corridors, covering her lips with her arm.

"No no no no, this can't be happening. NOOOOOOO DAMN YOU OKITA, YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" Kagura's face was flushed. She had furiously rubbed her lips several times, but the memory could not be erased. Who knew the sadistic ruler of the Shinsengumi would have a kiss so gentle.

"Ahhhhh, that was my first..." Kagura sulked as she slid down to the floor in a dark corner.

ー

The next day came and passed normally. Both Kagura and Okita despised each other as much as ever. Or maybe on Kagura's side, she hated him even more.

It was in the afternoon where all the events took place. Kagura wandered around the district, as aimless as ever, finding something to do. She skipped then she walked then she did a turn. She kept wandering.

Irritatingly from a distance, she heard a few cries or shouts. Kagura wondered how much pleasure it would give her to beat those peace-shatterers up. As she was thinking this, the noise pollution became worse and when she realised the situation, her hand was being pulled by a familiar one. The figure in front of her wore a blue superman shirt with his school uniform over it. He held her hand as he kept running forward, escaping the furious shouts from the mob behind him.

Kagura would have loved to stop and beat him up, but she wasn't sure she wanted to get caught up in the angry crowd behind her, so she obediently followed him even though she hated him so. Enemies were on both sides. She decided it was better to follow the one she knew.

Kagura and Okita were about to lose the mob. They turned into a dark alley and hid behind a trash can. They crouched low. Okita's hand was once again over Kagura's mouth, preventing that big mouth of hers from revealing their location. Kagura sat between his legs as he hugged her awfully close.

"Don't make a sound," he whispered into her ear.

Kagura nodded. They heard the furious sounds of "Get him!", "Find him!" pass them and they finally got out of their uncomfortable positions.

Once Kagura broke free from him she crossly questioned him immediately.

"Who were they?"

Okita sighed.

"A bunch of meddlesome old men,"

"And what do they want with someone as horrible as you?" She frowned at his lack of explanation.

"Arranged marriage."

Kagura snorted.

"Pfft! Who would want to marry you?!" Her laugh was endless as she continued to laugh at her rival.

She collapsed to the floor and she held her belly, kicking away comically.

"Hey, are you down?"

"No, not really," she continued to laugh like a mental patient.

He sighed.

"Okay, okay. I'm back."

"Good-"

Kagura let out another snort of laughter. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I... Can't... It's too... Funny..."

She let out her last "Baha" and returned to face Okita.

She did her best to hold a straight face.

Okita hit her on the head with his fist.

"What the heck was that for, you bastard?"

"Your endless laughter. Moving on, they want to put me in an arranged marriage which i obviously do not want."

"Why'd you drag me along then?"

"Because i just saw you."

"Seriously? Don't pull people randomly from the streets into your situation!"

"Actually..." Okita thought for a while and a twinkle appeared in his eye.

He crossed his arms over Kagura's shoulders as he stared deep into her eyes.

"How would you like to be my girlfriend?"

ー

"Like hell i would," she replied quickly, shoving his limbs off her.

"Yeah, thought so."

"And besides, you're the one who owes me!"

"For what?"

"For.. For that k-k-kis-"

"Argh, nevermind!" She interrupted her own sentence out of embarrassment.

"What do i get in turn for helping you?"

"Well... How bout we negotiate some turf options?"

"I'm listening..." She said slowly.

"Let's say i'll always allow you to buy the yakisoba bread from the cafeteria."

She hit him hard on the head.

"Are you an idiot?! Hurry up and give me a proper negotiation or i'm out!"

"Okay okay, what do you want then?"

"The rooftop, it's mine. Also, your people are supposed to keep clear of all my original territories, understand?"

"Tch. Fine," he scowled.

"Hey, it's a small price to pay for getting you outa this shit."

"I said fine, didn't I!" He snapped back.

Kagura frowned.

"So what do i have to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Pretend to be my girlfriend."

"You sure this will save you?"

"Pretty much. Once they find out i'm attached and insist on it they'll probably give up."

"Why are you even in an arranged marriage anyway? I would rather die than marry you."

"Well, unlike kids like you, people see my charm. Besides, my family wants to make connections with more powerful companies."

"Oohhhh, so your one of those wealthy kids?"

"Yeah."

He didn't even deny it, Kagura thought to herself as she pouted slightly.

"So..." Breaking the silence after a while, "what does a girlfriend do...?"

Her eyes shifted towards him then away from him to her hands that lay on her knees as she squated in position.

"You wanna know?" He smiled.

He was on his knees with his body leaning towards her, one hand giving him support on the ground, the other caressing her cheek. Kagura felt a chill down her spine, he face turning slightly red. Okita's lips once again headed for hers. But Kagura pushed him away.

"Okay, i don't need to know!" She quickly said and he fell back after the strong force.

"Dear me, you gotta be more opened minded if you're gonna be my girlfriend. It's not like i mean it or anything," yet a another arrogant smirk emerged from his lips.

"Well, see you tomorrow," he got up with a slight groan.

"My girlfriend-" and he kissed her on the forehead before she could hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, my lovely girlfriend," Okita placed his hand on her waist and attempted to kiss her hair.

"_Get away_!" Kagura hissed as she slapped his face before his dangerous lips could come into contact with her.

"Don't be so cold," he gave her his usual sadistic smirk.

"Nobody, i mean _nobody, _is to know that i am you girlfriend."

"_Pretend_ girlfriend. Unless you want to be my girlfriend that much?"

"WHAT? Ew, get away!" She pushed him forcefully.

"Who would wanna date someone like you!"

Kagura stormed off without him and entered the school by herself. Either way, if she were ever to be seen with Okita, things could get messy. Gang rivalry was pretty complicated. Not to mention since the two heads were supposedly dating, the situation would result in much worse consequences than a simple territorial battle.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID Okita, _she thought to herself as she ordered Shinpachi to get her shoes.

The footsteps down the hallway were heavy and angered, everyone steered clear in order not to invoke her wrath any further.

_BAM!_

Kagura mightily slid open the classroom door. Everyone inside froze.

"Oi, don't treat the door so badly, people pay for these things you know." The man tapped the top of her head with his notebook.

She looked up to face the one who dared oppose her.

It was Sakata-sensei.

"Ah"

"Move it," came the most irritating voice Kagura could ever come to know of. He kicked Sakata-sensei and both him and her fell forward on their faces.

"_Oi, what do you think you're doing?" _The demon got up on her hands and knees. Her eyes were wide and showed nothing but evil. She walked up slowly to Okita, a menacing aura surrounding her.

She had finally snapped.

Despite being known to be fearless, this was something Okita wouldn't ever want to see if he had a choice.

_The Demon Yato Kagura. _

"...I've... Had," she said slowly, her voice obviously filled with evil intent.

"_Enough_!"

Okita was sent flying into the wall the classroom faced.

Kagura's footsteps approached him.

_Oh crap_

She picked him up by his blue superman shirt and lifted him off the ground.

"Ya wanna play sadistic? _Let's play sadistic_," she had a wide grin spread across her face.

"China. China, listen to me. Snap out of it."

For a moment her grip on him softened, but then the smile plastered on her face grew even bigger.

She threw him across the corridor.

Running to her victim who lay limp against the wall, she held him by the shirt once more and raised her fist.

The corner was dark and nobody was around.

Okita grabbed her fist and leaned in to brush against her lips with his own.

_What_

The tension in her fist were gone. Kagura's eyes went back to normal, blue and innocent.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?!" She extended her arms to get him away from her.

"I'm snapping you out of your demon mode you crazy bitch!"

"..."

Kagura could just remain silent as she looked down on the floor.

A groan came from the person who sat opposite her.

"Ugh, i think you broke my arm."

Kagura mumble something.

"What? I can't hear you."

"I said _i'm sorry_!" Her cheeks were puffed up and red. She actually looked _cute_ for a moment.

"So watcha gonna do about it?" He asked with his poker face on. His wine coloured eyes stared into the deep sapphire blue.

"Why should I do anything, freak Sadist!"

"Ow, my arm!" He yelled out sarcastically.

"Argh! Wouldn't it be just fine if we bend it the other way?" She took hold of his arm.

"Oi oi oi China what do you think you're-"

A scream was heard across the whole of Gintama High that day.

* * *

His arm was in a sling. Kagura walked beside him, helping carry both their bags.

"Maid-san, i like my porridge hot."

"You have a broken arm, not sickness, why should i make porridge for you."

"But you're my maid today aren't you?"

Kagura thought back to yesterday's incident.

After making Okita's arm worse than it already was, she was forced to accompany him to the hospital according to Sakata-sensei's orders.

In addition, Okita had made her agree to being his maid for a day in order to make up for the damaged caused.

Now, they were on their way to Okita's house.

"What do you live in?" Kagura questioned him.

"Apartment."

"Who's at home?"

"I live alone."

"Oh. Is that so...?"

"Yeah, i told my parents i would like to live alone. But now they're after me with this arranged marriage crap."

A smirk appeared on his face. He grabbed Kagura's hand with his still good left arm.

"You're my girlfriend, aren't you?"

Kagura glared at him, but didn't resist.

"We're here," Okita announced.

Kagura stood in front of a massively tall building. It was one of those high-class towers that only the rich got to live in.

"This is you house?!" Kagura gaped in astonishment.

She had never been in something as luxurious as such before. Having run away from her own home in another region of Japan, Kagura was taken in by a lady named Otose. They weren't rich, and they were rather on the poor side due to Otose-san's generousity, which in this case, wasn't something to be very thankful for. But Kagura was happy.

Taking the lift up to the twenty-fourth level, Okita gave her the key to unlock the door.

The wall facing the city was made out of glass. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Uwah!" The orange-haired girl exclaimed as she dropped the bags, left her master standing at the doorway and placed her palms against the glass.

"It's so beautiful..."

Okita had never seen her with an expression so bright and pure. It was hard to believe _she _was the one who grotesquely broke his arm yesterday.

"Oi, don't forget your master over here!" He shouted from the entrance. But there was a little smile on his face.

"Ah!"

She was brought back to reality as she chauffeured him in and placed the bags neatly in the room.

There was a plasma screen television, a couch and a coffee table in the living room. A kitchen was on the right and a room was on the left.

Having the inner explorer take over her, Kagura curiously entered the room. It was surprisingly simple, considering it to be the Sadist's room. You would have thought it was filled with torture equipment. A queen sized bed, table, and another door which was the bathroom was all Okita Sougo's slumber place comprised.

"It's five now. I want my porridge." Okita nonchalantly leaned against the door to his room, addressing Kagura.

"Haiiiii," she said monotonously, dragging the 'i'.

Kagura got ready the ingredients. She never really cooked, just ate (a lot), so she was pretty clueless.

"Why don't... I put rice, water, soy sauce, vinegar, octopus, cheese, jam... That's sounds okay."

"What do you think you're trying to do? _Poison_ me?" He smacked her head and sighed.

"Whatever, go sit down i'll make it myself."

"_You_ cook?" Kagura burst out laughing.

"I live alone, what do you expect."

"I don't know, get some girl to come over, do your things for you?" Kagura frowned as she folded her arms.

"Awww, are we jealous now?" Okita teased as he placed his hand under her chin.

She hit his hand away.

"I am quite the charmer, though."

"Quit yapping and go make the porridge! I want 10 bowls!" She commanded.

"Oi, don't forget who's the maid here."

* * *

11 bowls lay empty on the coffee table.

"I'm going to take a shower." Okita said as he got up with a slight groan.

"Un," Kagura responded lazily as she rubbed her satisfied stomach. She slowly drifted off to dream land.

* * *

"China! China!" Someone was shouting her name in the distance.

Kagura awoke startled. It was the stupid Sadist calling her. Wiping the drool that trickled down her mouth, she went to the source of the noise.

"What do you want _now_?" She responded slightly irritated upon being waked from her sleep.

Kagura's face flushed a slight pink as she stood staring at the half naked Okita in his room.

"Help me get this shirt on!"

"O-okay."

Kagura tried to avoid making contact with his skin. His muscles were toned and his stomach was flat and firm, it was hard to look away from something such as _that. _

"Heh, you know you can touch me," Okita laughed at her embarrassment.

"S-shut up!" She retorted, pulling the shirt over him forcefully.

"Ow! Gosh, you suck as a maid."

"Well, i'm sorry, _Master_," she rolled her eyes, replying sarcastically.

When he was finally fully dressed he sat on his bed, pillows and all cased in black.

"It's 7, can i go home yet?" She asked, impatient.

"I said you were my maid for the whole day, didn't i?"

He pulled her onto the bed and shoved her down. With his body a top of hers like last time, he whispered gently into her ear, "Just stay here a while longer."

She could feel his breath tickle her cheek.

It was sweet, much unlike himself. Kagura lay still.

Okita collapsed on her. His exhaustion had taken over him and he was soundly asleep.

"Oi, idiot Sadist?" Kagura poked Okita.

She sighed as she pushed him off, covering him with his dark duvet.

Before she could walk out of the room, Okita had murmured something.

Not being able to make out what he said, she leaned in closer.

"What is it, idiot Sadist?"

"Stay a little longer, China."

His eyes were still closed, he was sleeptalking.

A tiny smile actually formed on her face as she stared at the demoic leader of the Shinsengumi sleep with such an angelic expression.

She sat by his bed side for a few more hours.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go on a date," the deadpan voice proposed.

The wind howled through the silence on the rooftop.

"...okay."

Kagura was already more or less used to the sudden unreasonable requests and whims of Okita. It had only been a week, but Kagura adapted quickly enough.  
Letting out a breath she lay on the floor, rolling in the direction Okita lay with his red eyemask on.

"So what are we gonna do?" She inquired, propping her head on palms that were supported by her elbows.

"Normal date stuff, i suppose."

"I don't _know_ what normal date stuff is," she looked at him with a 'Duh' written all over her face.

"Oh yeah, my bad. Almost forgot you were a violent unstable temper-losing brat that no one would wanna date."

"Well _you_ asked me to be your pretend girlfriend, i guess that counts saying you're practically insane too. Speaking of which, why _did_ you ask me? Aren't there many girls flocking around you already?"

"I don't want the girl to think i actually like them and then they'd _never_ let me go. Ugh, women are so irritating. I'm so glad _you_ aren't one," he blatantly insulted her while pulling his eyemask off.

Kagura's eyebrows shot downwards, and so did her fist just a few inches away from the head of Okita, which was lying relaxed on the ground.

"Go to hell." She glared at him.

All he could do was give a dark chuckle.

* * *

The night was blooming with festive lights, like fireflies in the darkness. The smell of takoyaki, yakisoba and other delicious delicacies wafted through the air.

She shuffled her feet through her red, flower-patterned yukata.

"Oh, China," greeted the boy who wore a regular grey t-shirt with pants.

"Damn these things are so hard to move around in," she frowned, complaining as she lifted her sleeves to check their length.

_Fine feathers sure make fine birds_, he thought to himself.

"Date requests gotta be fulfilled," he replied to her complaints.

"Let's go," Okita said as he passed through the sea of people.

It was as if the seas parted for him, he made it look so easy. On the other hand, Kagura struggled to push through the suffocating crowd, especially in an attire which was so bloody difficult to be mobile.

"Move it, fatasses!" She yelled at the people who bumped into her, but her voice was simply drowned out by the noisy crowd.

Okita, who was far in front looked back to see her predicament.

"Geez," he scratched his head with an expressionless look on his face.  
Kagura suddenly felt a tug on her right arm. The force pulled her forward, letting her find herself within close embrace of her mortal enemy.

"Don't get lost, dummy."

"It's not _my_ fault i was made to wear this stupid clothing."

"Date requests gotta be fulfilled," he repeated with the same unecstatic voice.

She really felt like punching him. But she couldn't really object or do anything at this point, besides, date requests gotta be fulfilled.

_Oh gosh_, she was reciting after him now.

"Oi, Sadist, buy me takoyaki!" She decided to demand out of him after she had that horrible conversation with herself repeating after him in her head.  
After agreeing in the same deadpan voice, he went off. Kagura watched his back as she found a seat.

"Hey cutie," an irritating nasal voice sounded behind her.

_Gosh, whoever he is trying to pick up must be so unlucky._

"Hey, i'm talking to you."

Kagura felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around to face that nasal voice, a man whose hair was in a small pony tail with teeth proturuding a little too much stood in front of her. He had two other companions, they looked pretty much the same - Ugly.

Kagura studied their uncharismatic faces while trying to hold in her laughter.

"Hey!" The tapper who wore a dull yellow shirt waved his palm in front of the eyes that were judging their looks.

"Huh- what?" She was jolted out of her observation.

"Wanna come along with us, cute missy?"

"Cute? Who?"

_Oh_

"O-oh!..._ME_?"

They laughed. "Yeah you, who else?"

"Of course, me! I am pretty and cute and awesome and adorable and cute and the queen and cute-" she went on for quite a while the people trying to hit on her started to get a bit doubtful about their find.

"So let's go, shall we?" The boy clad in vomit yellow interrupted Kagura midway through her list of self-praise.

"Let's. Because i'm cute. Yes, yes i am. I am cute."

Kagura was over the moon with these compliments - even though only one came from another person while the rest from herself - no one had ever called _her_ cute before.

Just then something stopped the happy group about the depart.

"_Oi_, what do you think you're doing with _my_ girlfriend?"

The three buck teethed men rotated their heads to look upon a demonic expression belonging to Okita.

Their faces were drained out of their colour at the sight.

"S-s-sorry!" They were scared out of their wits, apologising with a bow as they scurried off while wetting their pants a little.  
Okita stretched out the takoyaki filled packet with 8 balls left.

Her eyes sparkled and took the stick, shoving all 8 pieces in her mouth, before a cross expression surfaced.

"What do you think you're doing!" Kagura had her ams akimbo as she frowned at Okita.

"I should be asking _you_ that question, shouldn't i?" he turned to face the petite girl and flicked her forehead.

"Ow!" She whimpered and placed a palm to the newly inflicted injury.

"Firstly, you tell me to go buy you food, then i come back to find you running off with a bunch of rabbit-looking like creatures. You are my _girlfriend_ and we are on a _date_, get that into your head, will you?"

"But that was the first time someone hit on me..." She pouted while mumbling.

"Well they didn't even look very human so i don't think it counts." He shot her down again.

"Tch. So when _does_ it count?" Kagura asked.

They were now at a more deserted area of the festival, near the forest.

The trees stood tall and strong.

Okita forcefully shoved her against a tree.

"Oi, Sadist, w-what are you doing?!" Kagura stuttered as her face was just a few inches away from the Sadist's.

The packet of takoyaki that was being carried in a small white plastic bag dropped to the ground.

"China..."

"Y-yeah?"

"You...  
Have sauce all over your lips, idiot."

Okita pulled away. Staring at her flustered yet angered expression he smirked.

"And _that's_ how you hit on somebody."

"Argh! What the hell, you asshole!"

"What did you want me to do? Kiss you?"

"N-no way!" She shouted, face flushed red not sure due to anger or embarrasment.

She clicked her tongue, threw in a leg sweep to the offgaurd sadist and picked up the plactic bag to leave.

"Woah-" Okita fell on his back.

"Oi, China!" He shouted as he lay nestled in the grass patch.

_Again, he always does this kind of thing, it's so irritating_, Kagura stormed through the pavement near the sea. Despite this not being her school, people still cleared to make way for this temper-throwing, orange-headed girl.

Kagura stopped in her tracks. she turned to gaze at the sea beside her. The water was glistening. It was so tranquil.

She placed her arms upon the railing and rested her head.

She let out a sigh.

"China."

"I can hear that stupid Sadist's voice in my head, ugh."

"Who's a stupid sadist?"

Kagura felt a thump of her head. She looked up to face a devilish handsome boy. Or was it devilish and handsome.

He said something.

"I'm sorry."

A radiant splash of green, blue, pink and yellow painted the sky. They exploded and dispersed like glitter, making the black night come alive.

"Ah! Fireworks!" Kagura exclaimed like an excited child, forgetting all her worries and anger in an instant.

Okita who watched from the corner of his eye gave a small smile.

He wasn't watching the fireworks, he was only looking at her.

* * *

"Thanks, idiot Sadist!" She skipped happily on the way back home, a caramel apple in his hand.

"Don't get knocked down by a car. Or maybe, _do_."

"Go die, idiot."

She said it while still grinning. Nothing could ruin her happy mood after that spectacular light show.

"And whatever you do to me now, i am unaffected," she claimed.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, daring to challenge that claim.

"There's caramel sauce of the side of your mouth."  
Okita leaned in close to wipe it off her and expected her to be flustered again.

But instead, she looked at him with those same bright blue eyes that watched the fireworks.

_She's not kidding, damn_

Kagura giggled as she bounced way ahead.

_One sadist has gained a new toy, the other has lost his. The roles are exchanged._


	4. Chapter 4

Kagura strolled down the corridors of Gintama High. It was a peaceful day.

It _was_, until Okita decided to pull her into a dark corner.

It was as if one moment she was walking down normally, the next she was gone. A hand muffled her mouth as she was brought in like a ragged doll.

"Ow!" Okita shouted silently as he waved his hand in the air with fresh teethmarks on it.

"What the hell do you want, Sadist?" She spoke in hushed tones.

"Later, 3 o'clock, meet me at the train station in Shibuya."

"So early? That's like after school!" Her eyebrows shot downwards, her usual grumpy expression.

"Exactly. Let's go on a uniform date."

"Uniform date...?" She narrowed her eyes, absolutely no knowledge on this "romance" that was bestowed on her.

"It's when you have a _date_ in your _uniform_? Honestly, i thought the title spoke for itself. Not only do i have to teach you about romance, i have to teach you about common sense too?" Okita gave a sarcastic pouty face which was later slapped by the hands of Kagura.

"Ugh, you sure? What if someone sees us?"

"It'll be fine. I'll protect you."

"...okay," she reluctantly agreed just like she did to many of his other whims.

"May i go now?"

"May you?" He smirked and cheekily said as he wrapped his arm around her back.

Kagura glared at him and kicked him in the shin before walking off.

Okita was left hopping on one foot in the dark corner.

* * *

Kagura surveyed her environment, cautious of meeting anyone she knew. Nothing could be worst than being seen with that idiot.

A mob of screaming girls caught her eye as she decided to check on the commotion.

"Oh my gosh, he is so _hot_!"

"Kyahh! Is he looking over here?"

Kagura raised her eyebrows at the overly excited, hyper ventilating females, ashamed she was supposedly one of _them_. Well, not in Okita's mind anyway.

The path towards her had suddenly cleared as a boy with light-brown hair, slightly shading his eyes walked up to her.

_Oh crud._

"Kagura," he smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder to steer her into another direction.

The girls continued to scream and question the mysterious girl's relationship with the outstandingly beautiful boy they had just met.

Only Kagura knew whom that smile really belonged to: A sadistic, diabolical guy named Okita Sougo.

She sighed as she went along with him, having no will to quarell or make a scene whatsoever, especially not in front of those obsessed fans he had earned in just a matter of minutes.

Okita had brought her to a cafe. The signboard mounted on top of the structure had big fancy lettering in french.

"...Am i getting lots of food?" Kagura asked as she stared up at the cafe's name, still unable to decifer it.

"Yes, you fat pig."

"I love being your girlfriend!" She grinned happily as she skipped through the automated doors.

"Welcome!" The pretty girl clad in a peach coloured uniform dress greeted both of them. She showed them to their seats next to the window.

Kagura hesitated as she bit her lip.

Okita noticed this as he bent down to address the petite girl, "What's wrong, China?"

"What if someone we know sees us?"

"Don't be such a worrywart. I purposely chose this place because it's quite far from school."

"Well... I suppose..." She gave in eventually as she sat herself down.

The whole time, the pretty waitress had not taken her eyes off the fabulous Okita. Nor had the other girls in the cafe.

Kagura felt the jealous stares piercing into her soul. Honestly, it was bloody irritating.

_Curse him and his damn face_, Kagura muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Okita asked in a deadpan voice.

Clicking her tongue, she replied with a "nothing".

"May i have 2 strawberry parfaits, 1 choclate brownie with ice cream, 1 cheese waffle, 1 cookies and cream milkshake, 1 tiramisu cake, 2 slices of apple pie, 1 vanilla sundae, 1 mango crepe and a scoop of your specialty, sukonbu flavoured ice cream please?" She said in one breath.

The waitress struggled to keep up with that order as she wrote at the fastest pace she could.

Sighing, Okita closed the menu as a sign of him having lost his appetite.

"What's wrong?" Kagura tilted her head in curiousity. She would never understand why someone did not want to eat.

"Just imagining you stuffing your throat is enough to make me sick."

"Oh yeah?" Kagura took offense at his words, stepping hard on his toes underneath the table.

_You bitch_, he mouthed.

It was her turn to give him a triumphant smirk.

Soon regaining his composure he smiled at the waitress to dismiss her.

"China, can't you be more like a girl?"

"No, i can't."

"Yeah, i guess so."

"Here are you strawberry parfaits," the server placed one glass in front of Kagura, the other in front of Okita as she attempted to make contact with his hand.

Shaking it off, he replied, "No, they're both for her."

Slightly shocked, she nodded and slid the glass over to Kagura without even making any eye contact.

The red head furrowed her brow upon seeing a girl so blatantly hitting on her "boyfriend", whilst giving her attitude.

_I mean, is it not obvious i'm his "girlfriend"_, she asked herself in her mind.

The lady repeatedly flirted with Okita everytime she brought a new plate of dessert to the table.

Kagura also repeatedly shoved the spoonfuls of food into her mouth angrily.

_Ugh, not that i care, it's Okita for god's sake. He ain't even my real boyfriend_, Kagura tried to appease herself. But even so, damn were the girls irritating.

Other girls were getting more bold as they approached the table to ask Okita questions, in which he replied with mumbling.

Having licked clean the plates and glassware, Kagura stood up to go to the toilet. Maybe cool herself down a little more.

* * *

Unlocking the cubicle door to approach the sink, her pathway was blocked by a bunch of a girls whose arms were folded. Their faces just screamed "bitch alert".

"Hey, you," the girl directly in front of her started. She wore a tight black top which revealed way too much fat and wore way too much make up if you asked her.

Trying to surpress her instincts to get straight into a bloody mess, she simply ignored them and tried to head for the basins.

"Hey, we were talking to you!" Another blonde girl pulled Kagura's shoulder back

"What's your relationship with that handsome guy?"

"_Don't touch me_," Kagura declared plainly, whilst still facing the other direction.

However, not awknowledging that warning, the girl continued to probe, "What's your relationship?"

"_I said not to __**TOUCH ME**_," Kagura turned to lift the blonde's body off the ground.

* * *

Okita sat at his seat, waiting for his "girlfriend"'s return so he could get away from these annoying as hell girls that kept clinging to him.

He had already said his share of mean things to them, but their stupid masochistic personalities made their actions differ from what he intended.

_Bloody hell._

Just then, screams from the ladies' bathroom could be heard.

"Monster!" The girls yelled as they ran out in panick.

From the entrance emerged a small sized girl with stricking orange hair, she held a blonde girl with one hand outstretched, knocked out cold in the air.

"**ANY OTHER OF YA LITTLE SHITS WANT SOME OF ****THIS?**" She bellowed through the cafe.

_Holy shit_, Okita cursed under his breath.

"Take that, asshole! Unwashed dirty toilet hand slap!" Kagura shouted as she brought her hand across the blonde's cheek.

People were already quaking in their shoes and scrambling out of the cafe.

"**YER THAT'S RIGHT. KEEPING RUNNIN'. THE MIGHTY KAGURA AIN'T GONNA LET YOU LITTLE BASTARDS TRAMPLE ALL OVER ME AND HIT ON MY BOYFRIEND**," she announced victoriously in an extremely loud voice.

The next moment, however, Kagura was being pulled away by the boy who was the cause of it all.

"What the hell are you doing, hurry and let's get out of here!"

"B-b-but-" Kagura stuttered, not yet having enjoyed the fullest out of her victims.

"Excuse me! Where do _you_ think you're going after causing such a ruckus?!" The female store manager, approximately in her late 30's had blocked the escape path of the fugitives.

"I'm so sorry, forgive me young miss, but please excuse us," Okita titled her chin upwards as he spoke in his innocently charismatic voice.

"Oh my," the store manager's knees went wobbly as she swooned, leaving their path with no more obstacles.

_Heh, easy._

* * *

Having gone further away from that disastrous cafe, Okita confronted Kagura.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He chided her in his usual monotonous voice, while hitting her hard on the head.

"Ow! Hey, _they_ blocked my path and when i _nicely_ told them not to touch me, they didn't listen!

"Sounded like they wanted a beating to me," she rolled her eyes.

After a moment of silence and pacing, Okita sighed and held her nose.

He laughed.

"Good job though. And you're just lucky my face is able to get us out of your shit."

Kagura puffed up her cheeks.

"It's your stupid face that got us _in_ this shit in the first place!" Her voice was a tad nasal as Okita still pinched her nose.

Letting go, Okita ruffled her hair and gave up on the arguement.

"Let's go somewhere else then," he said with his back already facing her and walking in a different direction.

* * *

"Oh, thanks for the food earlier," Kagura decided to at least show some gratitude as she munched on a piece of chicken drumstick she had made Okita buy.

"I always thought i would never run out of money, but with a pig like you, i'm afraid i would now."

"Hey, at least be glad i'm not all over you-"

Kagura stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh shit," she muttered under her breath.

"What is it, Shit?" He addressed Kagura.

But looking up, he realised she wasn't reffering to herself.

Shinpachi was happily strolling along the shopping district, carrying a bag that was obviously from the Otsuu's merchandise store.

"Take cover!"

They ran into an alley on the right to avoid being seen by their classmate and Kagura's right hand man, or _slave_ was another word.

"Phew, what the hell is he doing here?" Okita frowned at his foiled plans of being far away from the school and not meeting anyone.

"That stupid fanboy must've gone to the only Otsuu merchandise shop in the area."

"Argh, damn it all, now we have to be more cautious."

"Cautious of what?" An awfully familiar voice resonated behind the pair.

To their dismay they turned to see a man with silver hair, dead fish eyes, a lab coat, and a cigarette stuck in his mouth.

Sakata Gintoki-sensei.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, favourited and supported this fanfic! :-) I hope you enjoyed it and will continue supporting with my hopefully regular updates!**

* * *

Kagura stuttered to give a reply.

"Uh...uhm..."

"Eh? What are the two warring rulers doing together outside of school?" Sakata-sensei asked, obviously puzzled by this fact.

"U-uh this is er, that..."

Kagura usually never thought of anything intelligent in her brain, but if it was even possible, her mind was more blank than before.

Unlike her, however, Okita was quicker to regain his composure and come up with a more seemingly plausible excuse.

"We were discussing territorial things, you know, because that's what delinquents do."

"Then what are you being cautious of? Why would you bother meeting outside of school, pretty far from town even."

"Well that's because-"

"I might have eyes that look like dead fish but i'm not stupid," Sakata-sensei cut Okita short before he could give an explanation.

"Now, tell me _all_ about this," he smirked evilly.

Another sadist had joined the group.

* * *

Okita and Kagura both knew they wouldn't be able to fool their, apparently, sharp teacher.

They spilled the beans.

You could see the expression on Sakata-sensei's face. He was holding in his laughter, and both the leaders were holding back their punches.

"So let me get this straight, the fearsome leader, Okita, got himself into some arranged marriage mess which he wants to get out of. So, he turns to his rival, Kagura, for help?"

"Pretty much..." They said with deadweight.

"I never thought my students would be so entertaining!" He chuckled as he folded his arms and relaxed into the red chair of the family restaurant.

"So, what do you want?" Okita got straight to the point.

"Want what?" Sakata-sensei had returned to his usual bored expression. The two men both had similar expressionless faces all the time, in addition, they were both sadists. They were actually pretty alike.

"Want what you want to shut up about this incident. I think you yourself know it ain't gonna be very pretty in school if anyone else finds out about this."

"Or maybe it will merge the school body as a whole. That's what some yakuza do, right? Well, that's what i read in my shounen jump. But some strawberry parfaits will do."

"You pay for it," Kagura whispered in a harsh tone.

"Why should i? We split, half-half!"

"Ain't happening dude. _You_ were the one who suggested the place, and _i_ am the one doing you a huge favour by pretending to be your girlfriend."

"I _thought_ it was a mutual exchange of deeds," he glared at her.

"Well seeing how much i have to go through, i can't really see much of the reward right now. Therefore, this is a favour."

"You are so gonna get it from me later," he had a black expression on his face as he reluctantly took out his wallet to pay for the old man's bribe.

They watched their teacher gulp down his favourite food as they began to think of the dangers of what would happen next.

It wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

The dreaded day of the two had come. A normal day at school. A normal day where they had to face their teacher who knew the one secret they tried so hard to keep. It was just a normal day. That's what Kagura and Okita had to keep telling themselves.

The silver haired man walked in, as carefree as ever as he started to take the attendance.

Homeroom period was over and done with without any commotions worthy to take note of.

They both let out a sigh.

Although it was into the fourth period, that sent their hearts thumping a little faster.

"Okita Sougo and Kagura from class 3-Z, please come to the counsellor room immediately."

It was that monotonous voice belonging to Sakata-sensei.

Kagura cursed under her breath and Okita gave her an empathetic look, while they headed toward their calling. Not walking side by side though.

"Oi, what do you want?" Kagura slammed open the door.

"Is that how you should be treating your blackmailer?"

He coughed, "_I meant teacher._"

"I thought the strawberry parfait was it!"

"Well you know i'm not going to let the two greatest delinquents off so easily."

_Grrr damn it all!_, she cursed in her mind. But unknowingly, she was baring her teeth at him.

"What?" He asked the anger-consumed girl.

"So what is it you want this time?" Okita brought them back to the point again.

"The school cultural festival is coming up-"

"We have those things?" Okita directed his question at Kagura.

She shrugged with an 'i didn't know either' expression written all over her face.

"-and so," Sakata-sensei continued to speak, "i want you two, the most influencial students here in Gintama High to get everyone to participate.

"And you knew of no such thing because you always skipped it."

"It's like that huh..." Kagura wondered aloud.

"Isn't that really troublesome? Why is a cultural festival so important anyway?" Okita asked in a deadpan tone.

"Well, because of the increasing delinquents, our school isn't attracting any students. So it basically just means my salary is getting lower and lower. So _that_ means this is unacceptable and i will have my money. Understand?" He sinisterly glared at them.

"O-oh," they were actually slightly intimidated by him.

"Now runalong, back to class," he ordered and shooed them out of the room.

* * *

"Okay ya shitheads! Listen up! The school cultural fest is coming up and i want _everybody_, i mean _everybody_, to participate. Do i make myself clear?!"

Whispers and murmurs broke out amongst the followers.

"Silence fools! Anyone of you defying my orders, your head is gonna roll!" She announced with a triumphant smile on her face.

The crowd turned silent at the Mighty Kagura's orders, nodding theirs head understandably.

_Mission accomplished_

* * *

Meanwhile on Okita's side...

"Okay. So you guys participate in the cultural festival."

Short, very short and expressionless.

"And if you don't, i'll be happy to cut you down." He smiled, his demon red eyes were not lying.

"Y-yes Captian Okita!"

"No i said call me Kaiser!"

"Okay! Bakaiser!"

"Oi, it's Kaiser."

"Yes, Bakaiser!"

"... Okay you can call me that. Just keep the 'ba' silent,"

* * *

And so with that, they started their discussions and preparations.

"Maid cafe is _sooo_ mainstream," Kagura shot down the idea of one of her classmates.

"I suggest we lure them into a booth and just beat them up."

"And what is the point of that?" Kagura facepalmed herself. She wasn't smart, but she was at least smarter than the majority of her idiotic classmates.

"Money! We want money!" Kagura started to chant.

_Money, money, money, money_ you could hear being chanted from the notorious 3-Z

"And what would give us the most money?!"

"Host cafe," Okita suggested.

"O-oh! Good idea!" She wrote it down on the blackboard.

"So with that, we will be doing a host cafe! Make sure to look handsome and attractive so we can earn lots and lots of money!" Kagura beamed.

* * *

As they secretely walked home together, Kagura complimented the Sadist.

"That was a good idea, Sadist!"

"Yeah, easy job with my face too."

"Mmm, you know... The cultural festival is kinda exciting. I've never participated in one too..."

"Well... I guess."

"Hey, i think the old men are going to be spying on me during the fest."

"What? How can persistent can they be?"

"So that means you have to pretend to be my girlfriend even then. Maybe go around the school with me once or something."

"B-but how? I mean, it's dangerous enough to be found outside school, and now we're blatantly 'dating' inside of school?" Kagura's mind was in a swirl, unable to resolve the problem with means of solutions.

"I was thinking maybe we could disguise you. Oh but wait, it would be bad if i introduce you later on, and it's a different girl."

"... You're going to _introduce_ me,"

"W-WHAT?"

"Well _duh_, how are they supposed to know i have a girlfriend?" He whacked her empty head with his hand.

_Okay, shouldn't have done that_

Kagura punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! China, start being like a girl, they might think i'm gay when i introduce you."

She did a snobbish laugh, "like _i_ care about what they think, i just want my territorial areas."

She started skipping and singing 'territorial' to a random tune.

Okita sighed, smirking the next instant as he followed his much bipolar girlfriend.

* * *

The decorations had been put up. The school had never looked so lively, with its colourful streamers and bold banners.

Particularly in class 3-Z, the atmosphere was classy. The signs put around said 'Host Cafe'.

"Whoo!" Kagura whistled. "Let's do it!"

Her hair was tied behind her head and she wore a red suit accompanied by a yellow tie.

Okita came out from the changing area wearing a brown suit. He looked handsome, like he usually did.

"Ooo, yeah Sadist!" Kagura did a charismatic twirl, giving him a thumbs up and winking upon seeing Okita.

"Pfft, what a retard. Let's get to work." He laughed.

That was the beginnning of the Cultural Festival of Gintama High.


	6. Chapter 6

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, class 3-Z has this _really_ handsome guy."

"Oh my gosh, he's like a prince."

Rumours like that were spreading like wildfire as the line outside the normally feared class was snaking.

"Oh Okita-sama!" The girls exclaimed.

"You're sure doing your job well," Kagura remarked in a whisper behind his back.

"All i have to do is trick these dumb bitches out of their money, right?" He gave a sadistic smirk.

"Eh, Okita-sama..."

"Sorry sorry, i didn't mean you," he flashed them a smile and they instantly fawned over him again.

Kagura was happy they were actually earning money, but somehow the sight of the girls irritated her.

* * *

"Hey," there was an urging whisper from behind Kagura.

Making her way through the draped curtains and into the preparation area, Kagura first scanned her surroundings to make sure nobody was looking at them.

"Yeah?" She replied Okita and looked up to see him in the middle of undressing.

"Woah," was her immediate reaction as she hurriedly covered her eyes.

"Take this," Okita ignored her fluster and handed her a rabbit-shaped mask.

"What this for?" Kagura peeked in between her fingers.

"It's for later. Wear it so no one would recognise us."

"Oh... How 'bout you?"

"I've got one myself," Okita took out a bear mask from behind him and showed it to Kagura while giving her a smile.

"So, after you get changed meet me at the rooftop to the stairs. And don't put the mask on before leaving this place, they'll obviously know it's you."

Kagura flung her head back to laugh.

"Not with their brains, they won't. But yeah, roger."

* * *

Kagura walked through the crowded aisles. For the first time, nobody gave way to her in fear as she breathed behind the plastic.

She spotted a bear staring at her near the staircase through the holes in her mask. She awkwardly proceeded to him.

"Oi Sadist,"

"What?"

"don't you feel weird...?"

"I'm used to stares," he replied as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Your face red right now?" He teased in a muffled voice.

"Like hell it is. Didn't i say i won't be affected by anything you do anymore?" Kagura proudly boasted.

Okita just remained silent as he gave her hand a squeeze. Not knowing what to do, the red head squeezed back.

* * *

After they had taken a tour of majority of the booths and acitvities set up for the students, Kagura thought of an idea.

"Let's go into the Haunted House, Oki- Souchirou!" She corrected herself at the last minute.

Without even waiting for his consent, she dragged him to queue up and handed the female at the counter two 100yen coins.

They plunged into darkness as they stepped into the eerily decorated classroom. Luminous slime and paint were splattered on the tattered black curtains; limp skeletons hung from the ceiling.

Suddenly an evil laugh resonated in the spooky room and creepy organ music started playing.

"This ain't bad," she commented both of them walked fearlessly through the Haunted House.

However, when a mummified boy jumped out from the pitch blackness in attempt to scare them, Kagura's immediate reaction was to hit him square in the face.

You could almost hear his nose bridge crack.

"WHAT THE-!" He howled in pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Kagura realised what she had done and what damage she had inflicted on the innocent mummy.

With excrutiating hurt in his voice, he managed to croak out of his throat.

"I think you broke my nose... Ow."

In the end they didn't complete the route designed to scare them and brought him to the infirmary instead.

As the shut the door behind them that held Kagura's victim, Okita let out a huge sigh, still masked by a cartoonishly drawn bear.

"What," Kagura clicked her tongue upon hearing this.

"Can't you be more like a _lady_? I mean, who _punches_ people when they get surprised?"

"It's called _reflexes_!"

"I wish they could have given some of that power to your _brain_."

Kagura slapped him hard on the back, but Okita caught the arm just in time and started pulling her toward an unknown destination.

"Oi Sadist, where are we...?"

"Shh," he hushed her while he opened the door to an empty classroom and shoved her against the door.

"What are you-?!" She exclaimed.

"I said shut up," Okita said in a small voice in her ear.

"I think somebody from my household is watching us. Play along."

Kagura didn't repond as she saw Okita take off his mask, followed by him taking hers off.

"I love you," he declared boldly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Despite herself, the girl just stared into his hypnotic red eyes. But as soon as she noticed the situation she finally spoke.

"Oh stop it Honey, what if someone sees us?" She acted out this scandalous affair with a high pitched squeal.

"Then we'll show them this," Okita replied with a smirk.

Kagura's lips felt something warm.

He had caught her completely off guard.

With her head tilted back the sadistic boy held her close with his lips on hers.

"What the-!" Kagura pulled back and pushed him off.

Still with the same expressionless face as always, Okita glared at her, transmitting the message to her not to mess it up.

Not wanting that kiss to be in vain, Kagura swallowed her pride and anger as she kept in her snarl.

"Don't do such a thing so suddenly... _Darling_."

* * *

"Okay he's gone," Okita confirmed as he looked around.

Kagura's face still had a frown.

"Come on, don't look like that, Grumps."

She ignored him and started to exit the classroom.

"Hey, what if someone sees you!" He grabbed her arm to pull her back.

"It's already quite late, nobody's gonna be around to see _anything_," she scowled, still blatantly upset about the kiss.

Shaking off his hand, she opened up the door to come face to face with their homeroom teacher.

"Ah! You two," Sakata-sensei said in surprise after seeing them.

"doing naughty things in the classroom?"

"_**Hell no**_," Kagura gave him an intense glare with her azure eyes.

"Woah, calm down. Anyway, the bonfire's starting soon. You guys should make your way down to the gathering area."

With that last statement and a wave of his palm, he was gone.

Kagura let out her breath and awkwardly turned to Okita who was still stationed in the classroom.

"I don't wanna go for the bonfire," she pouted in a slight whine.

"Then don't go."

"Rooftop?"

"Rooftop."

* * *

The orange consumed the items thrown into it. Crackling under the moonlight, it brightened its surroundings to reveal students dancing wildly around it.

In spite of the heat down below, the rooftop was still as cooling as ever as cold wind filled the space.

Both Kagura and Okita watched their schoolmates do silly dances through bars and grills set up to keep students safe.

"Excluding your stupidity in the classroom just now, today was actually really fun."

"Is that so?" He said in a deadpan voice.

"_Me too_," he added at the end.

"Say, when does all this have to end?"

"You don't want it to?" Okita teased her while giving her yet another sadistic smirk.

"Like hell i would, idiot."

"I'm not sure. But until they give up."

"Does what happened today contribute towards their giving up?"

"Yeah, most probably."

"Thank goodness, then."

Silenced filled the air again.

"What if i told you you could never get out of this relationship mess, and you had to marry me?"

"I'd kill everybody, that way i won't have to marry you, right?

Okita gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah, thought so."

"Ne, Okita," Kagura said in an awfully sour tone.

"What."

"... D-do kisses mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Why would you want to know _that_?" Okita moved closer to her, seriousness tinted with a bit of unkindness in his eyes.

"Answer me."

"You want to know?"

His face was a breath away. However, Kagura stood firm and stared back, eyes unaverted.

"_What does it mean to you_,"

He gave a slight pause before answering.

"It means _nothing_."

* * *

Kagura lay awake in her bed. Something was just unsettling. Something made her want to cry, but she didn't know what or why.

It was such an irritating feeling, yet it made her feel joyous at times.

"What the heck," she moaned and dug her face into a pillow, utterly confused.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagura's movements were stiff and mechanical as she stacked the books on top of each other, placing them in the cardboard box. Sneaking a glance towards the person helping her, she couldn't stop thinking how unlucky she was.

_Damn that Gin-chan, why did he have to put both of us together?_

She thought back to a few moments earlier.

"You two will help organise the items in the Information Room," Sakata-sensei ordered the two highest standing pupils without a second thought.

"What!" both Okita and Kagura protested in unison.

_"But Gin-chan-"_

_"But Danna (Boss)-" _

"Since when did i allow the two of you to call me by those names?" Sakata-sensei hit the top of their heads hard with the book he was holding in his hands.

"Now get to work."

Kagura still sulked as she was brought back to the present, arranging book after book.

It had been a week since the cultural festival, and within that week, Kagura had been trying to avoid Okita in every possible situation.

She would take a detour at the corridor; not go to the rooftop; pack her bag quickly and head home after school; completely ignore his actions that indicated her to meet up with him secret.

There wasn't a specific reason for her elusion, rather, a feeling that she couldn't explain. All she knew was it was even more irritating to look at the boy who stole so many kisses from her, of which meant nothing to him.

_That damn Sadist_.

"Oi, China," Okita broke the silence between them.

"H-hai," she replied awkwardly.

The boy stared at her with a dead expression.

"What's up with you the whole week?"

"W-what are you talking about. Hahaha."

He gave her the same look he always did, indicating she was an idiot.

"Don't look at me like that," Kagura angrily brushed the condemning look off.

"But i need you to look at me."

Okita grabbed her wrist and pinned her down on the table, creating a mess out of the books Kagura had worked so hard to organise neatly.

Kagura groaned.

"_What the hell do you want!_"

"I said i want you to _look at me_."

Okita's voice was still deadpan, but there was much more force in it this time.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Okita asked her directly.

"'Cause i have. We're rivals; enemies. We can't be hanging out together all the time. Have you forgotten that? Forgotten that we actually _hate_ each other."

"_I've never hated you,_" he said in a soft whisper, his body still dominant over hers.

However soft the whisper, Kagura was still able to hear it in the quiet and silent room.

"What shit are you blabbering?" Kagura's anger grew inside of her as she shoved him off.

Heading for the door, she twisted the knob. The knob didn't twist like she expected it to.

"What the hell?"

She started rotating it more violently, desperate to get out of the situation. But her monstrous strength ripped the door knob off the door, leaving Kagura with no means of exiting. Leaving Kagura seriously pissed.

"ARGH, don't tell me we're stuck!"

"All the better for you and i to have some heart-to-heart talk," Okita replied to he angry outburst sarcastically.

An undercut came for him, aimed at his chin, but the swift movement of Okita managed to dodge it.

"What the-"

Kagura threw a flying kick and it hit the boy, who had yet to recover from evading the punch, smack in the head.

"Oh shit, _bitch_." He rubbed his temples and the side of his head, where a bump threatened to form.

"I've had enough of you. I'm calling this stupid contract off. I'm no longer your _pretend_ girlfriend."

Kagura stood in front of the broken door that supposedly wouldn't open.

She brought the door down with a massive kick.

* * *

"Oi!" Kagura shouted in the dirt ground.

"_Which of ya'll whimps gonna fight me_?"

Her provocations were adressed to the students of another delinquent school.

"Hey little girl, don't you think you should be at a playground instead?" The deliquents mocked her as they advanced forward.

"Either way... You're going down!" They yelled out.

They charged towards her, but Kagura quickly punched them in the stomachs. She then caught the leg of someone who threw a kick at her and swung him around, toppling the others that surrounded her.

"Is that all ya got?" She laughed with bloodstained hands.

"GET HER!" The reinforcements pounced on her.

Kagura shook them off violently and hit them in their faces, one after the other.

There was soon a pile of bodies around her feet.

"Anybody else?" Her eyes were wide and plain sadistic as she looked at them, a killing intent.

"W-w-wait... You fools! That orange hair... Isn't that Kagura, Queen of the District?!"

"Oh my gosh, who the hell decided to pick a fight with _her_?"

"Oi, i'm not gonna be waiting around all day. Who's your leader?"

"I am."

A person with a strong frame and gruff appearance emerged from the now cowering students that were in the hang out.

"Oh, i think i've heard of you. Abuto, am i right?" There was a smirk across her face.

_This should be good._

"Spot on, little girl."

Her smirk vanished.

"Don't call me _little girl!_"

She rushed forward to sweep him off his feet with her legs, but he dodged it. Following up, she aimed a punch at his chest, but the large hands of Abuto caught hers.

Not giving up, Kagura used all her strength and was able to throw the heavy man to the side, with just one arm.

She charged forward again, attempting to body slam him and jab her elbow down. However, Abuto was quick to recover as his fist hit her square in the face.

Blood tricked down Kagura's nose. This time it was her own blood.

"You live up to your name, don't you?" Abuto said.

Unsure whether it was a compliment or not, she just kept silent as she stared at her opponent, analysing him.

The next moment she blinked, he was gone.

"Behind you," she heard his voice.

Abuto slammed her hard of the ground with two of his fists clasped together.

Kagura's pupils dilated as her mouth tasted dirt on the ground.

"This was a good fight," Abuto said before he delivered hus final blow.

_Is this my end?_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, CHINA? GET UP!"

_What?_

Kagura turned around to see that stupid handsome boy fending off Abuto's attacks for her.

"Sadist...?"

"Now's not the time to just sit there and wait to be finished! What happened to the girl who knocked down the door because she hated me so much? What happened to the girl who broke my arm? What happened to the girl who just loves to beat people up?!"

Kagura laughed as she picked herself up from the ground. She had a resolve again.

_Yeah, that's right._

"You take right, i take left," Okita told her as he fell back.

"Roger that, Boyfriend."

The pair attacked the enemy, damaging him until he could get up no more and just lay on the ground.

"I thought the both of you were rivalling groups?" Abuto looked up at the sky, weazing and breathless.

"Well... It's a temporary truce," Kagura answered while smiling widely.

"Let's go, China."

Okita grabbed her hand as they left the scene.

* * *

"Aaah!" Kagura lifted up her hands to smack Okita.

He caught her arms as he looked expressionless at her again.

"Idiot! I'm trying to help you!"

They were at Okita's house, fixing up their wounds.

He dabbed the antiseptic on the open cuts on her face and pasted plasters on them.

"Thanks, Sadist," Kagura mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said- ugh, nevermind," she flashed him an irritated look and she folded her arms.

He chuckled.

"Okay, i heard you the first time."

He ruffled her hair as he went to grab glasses of water from the kitchen.

Kagura pouted on the couch, but deep down inside, she was happy.

"China, come back to me."

"..."

"I seriously need a girlfriend, or i won't be able to escape this crap."

"Whatever."

"And who was the one who called me 'Boyfriend' just a while earlier?" He teased her.

"T-that was-" Kagura's face flushed slightly pink.

"Here you go," Okita handed her a cup of water.

"It's getting quite late, you should go home."

"I don't want to go home."

"Don't be such a brat."

"I _can't_, not with these bruises. I'd be worrying Otose-san."

"Then where else can you go?"

"I'd just sleep in the park."

"...idiot. Go take a bath, i'll lend you my clothes."

"Huh," Kagura stared at him with a blank and blur expression.

"Do i have to spell everything out for you?" He slammed his face in his palms.

"You're staying _here_, tonight."

"What? Really? Thank you Sadist!" Her eyes lit up as she beamed with a bright smile.

* * *

"Ah! What a nice bath!" Kagura shouted out in a relaxed manner. She collapsed on the bed in the large white shirt and baggy shorts she that was being loaned out to her.

"Oi, what are you doing?" She turned to the side and asked the boy.

"What are you talking about? This is _my_ bed."

"But i'm _injured_, go sleep on the couch!"

"_You_ go sleep on the couch, i ain't doing charity." He said as he pulled the covers over and fell asleep instantly.

"... Sadist?"

_How the heck does he go to sleep so quickly?_

"Ugh, whatever," Kagura groaned.

* * *

However, in the middle of the night, Okita started to get a lot more fidgity.

Kagura was still wide awake for the lack of peace she was getting.

Suddenly, a strong force pulled her into an embrace. Kagura found herself nestled against Okita's chest.

"What the shit! Okita what the hell are you doing?" Kagura screamed in a whisper, still being considerate of others trying to sleep in the night.

Okita mumbled nonsense. He was still alseep.

She tried to escape, but his hold on her was strong.

Despite the vast amount of irritation welling up inside of her, Kagura had no choice but to lay still and try her best to fall asleep.

Even while in her enemy's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagura shifted her weight around uneasily as she stood at the corner, beside a pillar. That was her only company. She silently gazed at the spectacular decor in front of her. Chandeliers, marble flooring and not to forget - a large array of food. While Kagura drooled over the delicacies she was not allowed to "barbarically" chow down in accordance to Okita's orders, the man himself walked up behind her.

"How are you enjoying the ball?" He held a glass in his left hand.

"Fancy." She replied, not giving him eye contact.

"Don't even think about it," Okita accused in a deadpan voice while he grabbed her hands and locked them behind her back.

Kagura gave him a strained smile.

"Why can't i eat the food, damnit!" She snarled through gritted teeth.

"Because, you'll embarrass me with your disgusting way of eating."

"B-b-but it looks so good," she continued to whine, a slight drool escaping from the corner of her pouting mouth.

Smirking, he teased, "Why don't i feed it to you through our mouths-?"

Immediately flushing a deep red, she stepped on his toes with the high-heeled shoes she was still uncomfortable in.

"_Go. To. Hell_." She glared as she took the opportunity to head for the food.

Why bring me to this stupid party when he won't let me eat, asshole.

As Okita still grimiced in pain at the back, a man with black hair approached the red-headed girl dressed in a sleek dress that matched her hair colour.

"Good evening," he bowed and greeted her politely, although his eyes were sharp and slightly intimidating.

"Hi," Kagura shot him a quick glance and continued to clear the sushi off the table.

"My name is Hijikata Toushiro, what's yours?"

"Mm? Kagura," she answered with her mouth full.

He chuckled, commenting "You're cute."

Kagura smiled happily under his praise.

_This must be my year, so many people have hit on me._

She didn't particularly care about the opposite gender, but it was nice to know she was still attractive - even though that Sadist never made her feel that way. She decided she quite liked this person, this man named Hijikata Toshiro.

Just then, that idiot had to spoil the atmosphere by interjecting.

"Kagura," he called out as he placed his hand over her waist.

_What the hell_, was her first thought.

She looked up to see his eyes glaring at the dark-haired man that stood opposite.

"Hijikata-san," he awknowledged rather spitefully.

"Sougo."

"Let's dance," Okita addressed her once again, ignoring Hijikata's reply and taking her to the middle of the dance floor. The girl looked surprised at this invitation as she hissed in his ear, "You know i don't know how to dance!"

"Just follow my lead," he continued walking forward confidently, stealing all the glances from fawning ladies and jealous men. With an arm around her waist and a hand in hers, they started dancing to the music.

"Step up, down, to the right..." he instructed quietly as Kagura tried her best to keep up and not embarrass herself. Despite the few missteps which resulted in Okita's suffering, they got through the dance fully and even gained an applause from the spectators. Kagura sighed in relief but regained her smile after having accomplished that.

Kagura felt a few strands being tucked behind her ear before a whisper tickled it, "Good job." She then watched the sadistic man walk away, wondering if something as sweet as that was actually done by him.

At that moment, her stomach growled. She screwed up her face.

_I think i ate too much sushi._

Out of the ballroom doors, she walked further down the corridor to turn into the restroom. Having relieved herself in the fancy restroom - that even came with cold towels to freshen up and a mini make-up kit at the side for any of those who wanted one - the red head stepped out to be greeted by a group of girls with hands on their hips. They gave her the glare, but Kagura just ignored and tried to squeeze through that opening between them.

"Hey," one girl called out.

"What?" Kagura looked up in the midst of cramming through the hole. There was a slight irritation in Kagura's voice. She hated rich girls.

"Don't give me that attitude," the girl shot her eyebrows down, offended at her tone.

"Oh, i'm sorry," Kagura replied sarcastically. She straightened up to face the girls, just a little below their eye level.

_Thank God for these heels_, the shorty remarked in her head.

"Just because you danced with Sougo-sama doesn't mean you can act like that!" Another girl with a rather round nose added into the exchange.

"Yeah, what is your relationship with Sougo-sama?" Yet another girl commented, folding her arms and attempting to intensify her glare, which obviously didn't work on Kagura.

'_Sougo-sama', what the heck_.

"Answer me!" The girl shrieked at Kagura's silence. The matter of Kagura's silence was in fact due to her calculations.

_There are five girls here. If i head for the second one first, trip the third and punch the fourth all in two seconds, i'll be able to grab the first and fifth and bang their heads together. Then i'll get rid of them so quick they won't even have time to scream_. Kagura gave herself a slight nod in approval of this plan. _Ooo, the third one looks a bit heavy to carry and stuff into the toilet cubicle though._

"Can't a girl have her peace after taking a dump?" Kagura spat at them angirly, the sooner she could put this plan into action the better.

"What foul language!" They gasped.

_Wha_-

"Just tell me who you are to Sougo-sama, y-y-you _bitch_!" Number One had her hand raised and it was coming down on Kagura.

A slap sound resonated through the corridors. But Kagura didn't feel it one bit. In front of her stood a man of slim built in a sleek black suit, sandy brown hair. That was all she could see as his back faced her, his head slightly facing the right after having suffered from a slap.

The girl quickly retracted her arm as all of them could only gasp in shock and horror.

"S-S-Sougo-sama!" She stuttered.

He rubbed his cheek indifferently, his blood red eyes, however, fiercer than their usual lifelessness.

"_What do you think, you're doing to my girlfriend_?" he asked them in his deadpan voice.

"N-nothing, w-what noble house is she from?" The girls all lost the grip on their tongue in front of Okita, fumbling over their words.

"She isn't from nobility or heir of anything,"

"Then why-?"

"You got a problem?" Okita shot them a glare, taking Kagura by the hand and leading her away.

"Just so you know, i had a brilliant plan on how to take them all out. It was, if i say so myself, fantastic."

Okita stopped in his tracks.

"Sadist?"

"You're a girl, don't do stuff like that."

Surprised at this statement, all she could do was stare at him in amazement.

"What's up with you today? You even called me by my name* earlier."

He smirked. "You'll never know," he flicked her forehead with his forefinger.

_Okay, he's a bit more like himself now._

"Oh, Kagura-chan."

"Who?" Okita turned to face his rival.

"Hijikata," Kagura awknowledged his presence.

"I was looking for you. Do you mind if i borrow her for a bit?" Hijikata faced Okita to ask.

"What if i say no?" The crimson-eyed boy snapped back.

"I'll just take her, anyway," Hijikata gave a slightly devilish smile. Devilish but charming.

"Okay..." The girl interjected, breaking the tension and shaking off the Sadist's grip on her. She then walked towards the man she had met today whilst under the scrutiny of her contractor.

"What did you need?" Kagura asked Hijikata. He redirected her somewhere else, "Right this way."

"Where are we going?" She continued to probe, getting more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Here."

They stood in front of a door of residence, still in the same building as the ballroom.

"Uh..."

"Why don't we step inside?"

"Yeah..." Kagura reluctantly agreed. Either way, if he was about to do anything to harm her, she would be able to throw him through the wall.

Hijikata unlocked the door and opened it. They both stepped inside.

As thoughts such as 'I don't really like this guy anymore' ran through Kagura's head, she started to feel dizzy. Her mind was in a whirl and her eyelids felt heavy. She was losing her balance and that was not just because of her stilettos. She stumbled foward, trying to grab onto something to support her, but she soon lost all her strength as the light slowly faded and the last thing she saw before she blacked out on the ground completely was Hijikata's face, coveved by a white hankerchief.

* * *

_What's happening_?

Kagura slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself with her legs tied up, as well as the hands behind her back.

"What the shit-" she cursed out loudly as she positioned herself upright.

"Oh, hello there. Awoken from you sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" The black haired man gave her a nice greeting the moment her consciousness was in the world again.

"Hijikata, what do you think you're doing?" She demanded an explanation out of him.

"Fiesty. You weren't like this moments before."

"Well, neither were _you_."

"Ah, yes. Putting on acts is what we all do, no?" He laughed, picking a bowl of pale yellow liquid from the table.

Kagura looked at it, trying to figure out what strange substance he was eating a top his rice. Noticing her intense stare, he voiced out, "You want it? Well you're not gonna have it, this beautiful mayonaise."

"Ew. Who the heck would want to eat that much mayo, you Mayora?"

He frowned. "Excuse you, the name calling and insult to mayonaise."

"Too bad because that's what your name is from now on," Kagura sneered.

"What's all this about, anyway?" She let out a pitying sigh for the Mayora.

"What's this about? This is about superiority, rivalry, victory! Okita Sougo, what a snob. But i will destroy his pride! I will bring him to his knees and beg, beg and admit i am the best!"

"Way to go with the dramatic speech," Kagura rolled her eyes, "so tell me how you got about to hating him."

There wasn't even hesitation as the boy began to speak.

"You see, it all started when i was a boy. Only 10. I met another person the same age as i, named Okita Sougo. He was a haughty brat, but somehow he beat me in everything. Oh gosh, he irritates me,"

_Tell me about it_, she thought and found herself in agreeance with her apparent foe.

"So over the years my hate has accumulated. However, what better time to strike than now! Take an important person to him, hold her as a hostage and make him lost, defeated!"

"Mm, mm yeah great plan, but who is the 'important person?'" She enquired.

Hijikata looked at her with a rather confused face. "Wouldn't that be you? Since, you know, you're his girlfriend... And that'll explain why you're all tied up."

There was an awkward pause before Kagura let out a realisation of "oh".

"So i'm being held captive and you expect Sadis- Okita to do what, exactly?"

"Beg me to release you... I guess?"

The atmosphere and mood suddenly dropped to an all time low.

"You haven't thought this through very clearly, have you?"

Letting out a small sigh he replied "Nope" and sat down to finish off the rest of his mayonaise-covered food.

"Wanna play some cards?" She suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

The hurried footsteps made their way around the ballroom. But the one person he was trying to find could not be found. His usual calm was taken over by impatience as tides of irritation continued to wash over him, leading to the agitation in his feet. Okita desperately searched for his 'girlfriend' who had just been stolen by a man whose face he completely despised seeing.

It was just two hours ago when the man calling himself Hijikata had taken Kagura away from him.

_Nobody takes my things._

When Hijikata said he wanted to 'borrow' her, Okita wasn't expecting this long. There was no way the feared sadist (of course, only known to those in the school and district) was going to wait like a good puppy for them to return. It was 5 minutes after he was left by himself that Okita decided to, or at least try to, enjoy the company of those inside the ballroom. The enjoyment didn't last long, however, as he soon found himself tired of all the suck-ups and praises being thrown at him. Even though all of the compliments were _true._

_Where the heck are they?_

It was then one and a half hours into Kagura's absence that Okita made the decision to actually look for them. Who knew what the exceedingly stupid girl and overly conceited boy were up to?

* * *

"Royal flush! You lose, _again_," Kagura slapped the cards down on the soft mattress as she laughed arrogantly, rubbing the fact into her opponent's face.

"Not again…" the black-headed boy groaned and cupped his face in his hands, as if saying he was already tired of this repetitive cycle.

"Wanna go another round?" she challenged.

"No, thank you," Hijikata politely rejected her request as he picked his phone up nestled in the soft covers to check it.

He flipped the device up to see a bunch of messages from the girls who had pestered him for his number earlier, but none from the person he was expecting. Hijikata sighed as he flipped the phone back down and placed it in the same position.

"Oi Mayora, that's the sixth time you've done that. Whom are you expecting?" the girl asked in a laidback manner, her entire body sprawled on the bed. Completely forgetting she was being held _captive._

"Sougo, of course. He hasn't contacted me once in these two hours you've been gone."

"Well, I told you didn't i? I don't mean anything to him."

"But you're his _girlfriend,_"

"And that's why I'm _saying, _just because I get the title of 'girlfriend' doesn't mean I'm more special than any random girl."

"I don't get it."

And he calls _me_ stupid.

"Okay. The truth is, I'm not really-"

Just as Kagura was about the spill the beans on their little secret contract, it suddenly struck her.

"Does Okita even have your _number_?" she questioned the handsome man resting his chin upon his hand.

Like a sudden current that got rid of all stupidity in the room, both of them realised the reason for Okita's lack of participation in this whole scheme.

"AH-" they said in sync.

"Do you need it?"

"Yes, please."

After having shared the missing piece in the plan, Hijikata asked the victim her motives for aiding him.

"Because it'll be fun to see his reaction, no? But since he doesn't really care for me, I'm afraid this might not work as well as you thought," she replied with a minor sigh.

"What were you saying earlier? That you're not really what?"

"Hmmm, it doesn't really matter anymore."

Kagura thought twice about it. She had almost let it slip in the heat of the moment. Thinking twice showed a great improvement in how she actually used the wrinkleless brain of hers.

"I wonder why-" Hijikata broke her train of thoughts,"-I feel as if Sougo is a real idiot for not caring about someone like you…"

His face was close and he said it in a whisper that tickled her ear. The face she stared at looked so innocent.

"I-"

"Oh, can't forget! We have to contact Sougo," the Mayora cut her off as he once again fumbled with his phone.

The red-head girl looked at the boy, wondering herself why and what she was going to say just a few seconds earlier.

* * *

The phone vibrated in his pocket. A default ring tone soon drifted up to Okita's ear, stopping him in his tracks as he wondered through the corridors.

An unknown number.

"Hello?" he answered with composure, despite his mood earlier on.

"This is Hijikata."

"Ah, Hijikata-san? I _totally _forgot about you. Now that I think about it, it has been quite long. Where are you?" Okita continued to speak in his monotonous voice and lie through his teeth.

"I have her. I have Kagura-chan. We're in a room and I'll give you a hint: It's where nobody will hear her scream. I think I'll give you fifteen minutes before I do something to this girl. She _is_ quite cute."

With that he heard a flat noise, signaling the other party had hung up.

_That bastard has _her_ captive? How the heck did that even happen?_

He still didn't find it very believable that the mighty Kagura was captured by _him._ In fact, he wouldn't have believed that she could be captured by _anyone_. She was, after all, a demon on the battlefield. But putting aside the dispute in his own mind, Okita quickened up his steps once again in search of her.

* * *

After pressing the red button on his phone, Hijikata let a little sigh escape from his mouth.

"Let's at least get your arms more tied up."

Obediently listening to him, she let him put the thick and rough rope round and round her wrists. Kagura looked at him skeptical, also with a tad bit of sympathy, because she still wasn't convinced that the Sadist was looking for her. In spite of wanting to voice out this opinion, she kept quiet at seeing the dejected Mayora. He looked tired out from all this. Maybe kidnapping wasn't his thing.

"Are you counting down now?" Kagura helped to remind her kidnapper-now-accomplice to get back into it.

"And when the timer reaches zero what are we going to do?" he looked at her straight in the eye. He leaned over the cards in between them, closing the space that existed to separate them. Caressing the vermillion hair that fell to the sides of her face, he looked at her once more with his hypnotic eyes, asking the same question.

"What shall we do?"

Kagura smirked.

* * *

_It's where nobody will hear her scream._

Okita had traveled to the furthest end of the building. The most silent and secluded place. No one would have been able to hear you at this part of the building if you screamed. Door after door, he placed his ear to listen to the contents of the room. Knowing the noisy two, this was the best way to look for them. At his thirteenth door, Okita heard a yell come from the inside.

_China_

He twisted the locked doorknob repeatedly before cursing.

"Screw the shit-" he muttered under his breath as he took a step back and blew the barrier down with powerful kick. The elegant white door collapsed inwards, to reveal Hijikata and Kagura both staring wide-eyed at him.

"Chin-" Okita stopped midway as he shouted her name. The sandy haired boy's eyes caught the attention of the mess of cards that were strewn around in the middle of the two. Kagura held a whole stack of cards, only to drop it upon seeing him. They all looked like lousy cards.

"I mean… AHHHHHHH, health me!" she started to scream in the awkward moment.

The sadist calmly walked over beside the bed. Standing in front, towering over her, he brought his fist down to her head.

"It's 'help me', got it?" his tone was deadpan.

"O-oi! What do you think you're doing?!" She sneered at him.

"What do you think _you_ are doing?" the Sadist threw the question right back at her.

"Being a good hostage…?" she forced a laugh under his scrutiny.

His focus changed to the man who caused it all.

"Hijikata-san, it's not very good you know, taking other people's things. Especially _my_ things."

"Well, Sougo, you can't just come in and reclaim a hostage without paying a price."

Kagura silently watched their exchange.

"What do you want?" Okita said without hesitation.

"At first I was going to make you beg, but I've decided on something _else_,"

"And that is-?"

"_This_."

Before Okita or Kagura could do anything, Hijikata already had one hand on the girl's face. _Their lips locked._


	10. Chapter 10

He stood rooted to the ground, fists clenched. Somehow, his heart also contracted. _What was this feeling?_

A man who suddenly appeared to snatch Kagura away, what was he to do? Exactly what was Okita _supposed_ to do?

Kagura herself stared at the man who stole her lips but later turned to Okita to see his reaction.

After a slight pause, the usual smirk formed on Okita's mouth.

"Hijikata-san, you think that will piss me off? We're leaving." He grabbed hold of Kagura's hand and exited the room in a brisk manner. As they walked down the corridor on their way to the car that awaited them, unknown to Okita, his footsteps quickened by the minute and his hold on Kagura was strong. Kagura decided to remain silent about this as she just looked at the handsome man's back.

"Get in the car. It's pretty late, as promised i'll bring you home." He said with his usual monotonous voice, but he avoided his dead-eye contact. His bangs fell over those eyes very nicely. The journey was silent as they sat on either ends of the backseats. Kagura stared outward at the scenery through the glass, although halfway, her cellphone started to ring.

_Otose-san? _

_I wonder why, even though i told her i would be late._

"Hellooo?" She answered in a carefree tone, despite the awkward tension in the air.

"Kagura? Listen to me, alright? _Don't come home_,"

"That's pretty harsh, Otose-san."

"No, you're not listening properly, Kagura. I said don't come back. _They are here_."

At that moment, the red head lost grip on her phone as her ocean blue eyes dilated. The pink cellphone dropped to the carpeted floor of the car. You could hear the desperate voice on the other side call the name 'Kagura' over and over before it finally hung up. But all Kagura saw was nothingness. She didn't even bother picking the phone up, she just sat there paralysed with fear.

Okita couldn't help but notice what was happening to the person who was sitting less than a metre away from him. He poked the statue.

"Oi, China, what's gotten into you?"

With that jolt from the Sadist, she awakened from her trance.

"Otose-san might be in trouble. Please drive faster," she ordered the chauffeur.

Okita didn't understand what exactly was going on, all he knew was something unpleasant was waiting at Kagura's house. Her skin looked even paler than her natural white skin. Okita placed his hand over the cold sweaty one's of the girl, still avoiding eye contact. Kagura couldn't do anything but squeeze that hand tight.

* * *

"We're here." The driver announced.

They both got out of the car to be greeted by a bunch of scary looking men. The Yakuza. However, they all looked upon Kagura with respect despite this fact.

"Kagura-chan," a smiling man advanced from the crowd. He had the same orange hair as Kagura. It was long and nicely plaited. His black traditional chinese attire fluttered slightly in the breeze.

_Another China?_ Okita thought silently to himself as he watched Kagura who stood in front. She froze up upon seeing him.

"_Kamui_..."

"Hello, _little sis_. Oh, who's this?" He directed the question at Okita whilst stealing a glance at the posh vehicle that dropped them off. "Our Kagura always wanted to marry a rich guy, you've landed yourself one eh?"

"What are you doing here?" The animosity was evident in her voice as she ignored Kamui's comments.

"Don't be so weary of your dear brother. Can't i just come to see my lovely sister?"

Kagura continued to stare at him with eyes that spelled out hatred, barely covering up the fear she felt at the same time.

"Okay fine, jokes aside. I've come to take you back."

"Come to take me back? It's been seven years since i've runaway from home. Now isn't the best of times you have chosen to 'come take me back'."

"Oh yes perhaps so, but you know... _You can never escape the Yato Clan_."

Despite his words, despite his tone, that stupid smile on his face remained.

"Well, i'm not going back if that isn't obvious enough. Not to the stupid Yakuza, not to that stupid father, and especially not to _you_, Kamui."

"Aw, that pains my heart, it really does. But i guess we'll have to try another alternative then? _Force_."

Upon hearing that last word, Kagura quickly took Okita by the hand and shoved both of them back into the car, yelling at the driver to accelerate away.

Once they were an appropraite distance apart, Kagura let out a really, _really_ deep sigh. She still trembled.

"Oh! Otose-san!" She finally remembered. She fumbled for her phone clumsily when it started to ring before she could call Otose-san herself.

"Otose-san, are you alright?!" She worriedly shouted into the phone.

"I'm fine. But i told you not to come back didn't i?!"

Kagura held the phone further away from her ear as she listened to the reprimanding of her guardian.

"Don't worry, Kagura. I might be an old lady but i'm not just any old lady. I'll figure something out."

"Okay. _Stay safe_," she pressed the red button to end the conversation.

"So where are you going to stay?" Okita finally spoke up after his long silence.

"Park bench... Wait, they might kidnap me in my sleep. School...? Ouch-" she felt a flick on her forehead.

"Idiot, you're staying at my house."

* * *

They came home to the apartment that promised them security. After refreshing themselves in the bath and both clad in Okita's clothes, he started his questioning.

"Tell me about your family situation. I think i have the right to know as boyfriend."

"What's with that?" Kagura scorned his way of asking.

"So the rumours about being from the yakuza are true, huh."

"Yeah. I'm sure you've heard of them. The Yato clan. But i escaped when i was ten simply because i didn't want to deal with them anymore. Nobody chased me, nobody cared. Then i got taken in by Otose-san. I don't know why the hell they want me back now."

"Why were you so scared?"

Kagura kept silent for a longer while before replying with a shaky voice, "Kamui... My brother, he's a monster. He's far worse than anything you've ever seen. I don't know how i'm gonna get them of my back. I'm guessing through fighting, but i won't be able to win, not against Kamui..."

"Not alone. Together, we will defeat him."

"Eh? What are you talking about, getting involved in my mess-"

"It's not just your mess i'm getting involved in. You're involved in mine, too, right? So you can stop complaining about being my girlfriend and do your job properly."

"Even if we work together, to defeat Kamui-"

"We can. We _will_. Because we're the Sadistic Rulers of Gintama High."

Maybe it was the determination in his voice, or the simple knowing that someone was going to be by her, but a smile surfaced through the tears on Kagura's face that unknowingly formed.

"Okay."

Before _he_ knew it, Okita had his hand placed on her cheek. He drew closer until their mouths were only a slight distance apart when Kagura asked, "What are you doing?"

Upon realising, he dropped his hand, pulled away and replied with a "nothing".

Gathering some pillows and heading out the room, Kagura once again questioned Okita's doings. "You're not sleeping on the bed?"

He smirked, "Do you want me to?"

"I-i never said that, idiot! Go sleep on the damn couch."

"Oh. Before that..."

Okita whipped out his phone and entered his history of calls. Ringing up the first person in the log.

"Kagura, i'm going out for a while. Wanna come along? I promise it'll be good."

There was a wicked smile on his face.

* * *

"Sougo, why did you call me here?"

The same black haired man they had met earlier in the day was standing in the park with an impatient and irritated look on his face.

"I made a mistake Hijikata-san," he called out in a deadpan voice as he made his way over. Kagura followed after him.

"A mistake about what?"

"About this-" Okita threw a punch that hit Hijikata square in the face.

"Argh! _What the hell, Sougo!"_

"I made a mistake. It does make me pissed off after all. _Nobody touches my girl_, got it?" He grabbed the girl next to him and gave her a kiss on the lips, as if to overwrite the other man's.

As they walked away, Okita said to Kagura, "I told you it was gonna be fun."

"Nobody told me about the _kiss_ though," she whacked him on the back.

"but, yeah, that was fun." She added behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Seven days had passed. Those seven days, that one week, Kagura had been training in anticipation, trepidation.

"I think... It's time to face him," Kagura finally got the courage to say out loud as they cleared their plates in Okita's apartment. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Call him up and tell him where we're gonna meet tomorrow. We'll be kicking some ass," Okita gave her a smirk accompanied by his arrogant tone. Of course, in truth, he wasn't _that_ confident. The reason why he said that was because he knew _Kagura_ was still a little hesitant and fearful about what was to come. If he didn't act like he knew what he was doing, then they would be in some serious, _deep shit. _

_Tomorrow, huh?_ Okita settled down in the couch he had been sleeping on for the past few days. He missed his bed, he really did, just that maybe now wasn't the best of times to get into a squabble with a girl who might get taken back to her home that she had runaway from so many years ago. He turned to his side while his hand rested under the pillow.

Kagura who had just finished washing up after dinner stole a quick glance at the boy who seemed already fast asleep with his back facing her. She walked over to him with light footsteps, a sense of daintiness, much unlike the person she was and was going to be once she got rough and dirty in the fight. Kagura stared at the unmoving Sadist, the unmoving Okita. A foe whom she considered from the bottom of her heart as a friend.

"Thanks, Sadist." She headed back to the room he had given up for her, thinking she should get the same rest her accomplice was getting. Only that accomplice was hardly asleep.

_What are you thanking me for... Idiot._

* * *

"How like you to settle this with a fight. I can't object to the way you do things though. That's actually the mark of a true Yato, maybe you should just quietly come back afterall. But that might not be so fun," Kamui stepped into the proposed arena of battle, arguing with his own comments as he went on.

"Stop with the chatter, Kamui... Just hurry up and fight me."

"Mmm? However, i'm quite saddened Kagura, that you think you can beat me. My big brother image is shattered if my little sister thinks she's better than me, isn't it?"

"I'm not gonna fight you alone," She raised her voice from across, "this guys also gonna mess you up." Kagura signalled to Okita who was standing beside her. "And if you want to throw in some followers be free to do so."

"Throw in some followers? These guys won't hurt you, you are the leader's offspring after all. _I'll_ be the one to crush you. _Crush you real bad_."

Before Kagura knew it, the vast distance seperating her opponent and her was gone. Kamui had closed in in a matter of miliseconds and struck Kagura, sending her grazing against the sandy battlefield. Okita took this chance to throw a punch at the man who had long and nicely braided hair that whipped in the air with his quick movements. The punch was easily blocked with one arm of Kamui's, as a kick sent Okita flying as well.

"In just a matter of seconds. See? You can't beat me. _Nobody can_."

"Ain't it too early to say that? We're just getting started." Kagura picked herself up from the ground, spitting out the sand that irritated her tastebuds. She rushed forward again, this time, successfully kicking Kamui in the abdomen. He, however, grabbed those legs and spun the small frame of Kagura's around. She fell to the ground but quickly followed up with a leg sweep, causing him to lose his balance.

Okita joined in once again, delivering a blow to Kamui's chest with his elbow. But no matter how much damage Kamui took, the fearsome man still had a smile on his face, as if whatever attacks the pair hit him with was for naught.

Kamui grabbed Okita by the head and headbutted him hard, causing Okita's vision to whirl for a slight second. Okita recovered and threw a heavy punch at Kamui's face. For the first time, Kamui actually fit the look of a person being battered. The area around his lips had started to trickle blood.

"Ow. That actually _hurt_," Kamui said irritatedly, turning his head back to face his assaliant. His eyes were no longer smiling. Those were the same azure eyes of Kagura that screamed: _I want to kill._ Kamui grabbed Okita by the throat and lifted him off the ground with sheer strength.

"Let go!" Kagura yelled before she tried to deliver a flying kick to Kamui, but he simply dodged it and slammed her into the ground. His foot was on her head as he continued to apply pressure, driving her deeper into the earth. He then stepped on her arm, making sure she wasn't going to attempt any more attacks.

"Don't get in the way, dear sister. I would like to have an uninterrupted fight with this interesting man."

"You bastard..." Okita grimaced under the force of Kamui's hand on his throat. With both his feet, Okita bounced off Kamui's chest to finally be released of his hold. Despite that, Kamui was all ready to punch Okita down to the ground before he even had time to land. And once Okita was down, Kamui pounded his fists down on him again and again and _again_.

The badly injured Kagura mustered all her strength to raise her head which was buried deep within the sand. Her vision was a blur, but she could see her brother raining blows on the Sadist non-stop.

"Stop it!" She screamed. She went unheard and ignored. "I said _stop it_!" Tears welled up in those eyes that stung of sand particles as she shouted repeatedly at her brother to cease his actions. Okita's handsome face was all bloodied, you wouldn't even called that handsome.

"**_STOP IT_**!"

That was where the string of sense had snapped. The sanity was gone.

Like a sudden surge of power had coarsed through her veins, the injured girl who couldn't get up seconds before picked herself up from where she lay. The bloodthirsty eyes made their way towards the merciless man. She brought her hands down, and this time, Kamui went down _hard_. He tried to get up but it was now Kagura's turn to relentlessly attack. She grabbed him by the arms, flung him in the air, then brought him down to taste the same ground she was made to taste.

"You've found your Yato mode, eh?" Kamui wheezed in between the torrents of attacks. Kamui had already been pretty much taken out after a few hundred hits, but there was no sign of stopping. In fact, those eyes of Kagura looked like they yearned for more bloodshed.

It was Okita's turn to get up from his beaten state. He knew what was happening. And he knew he was probably the only one who could stop her.

"China!" He bellowed as he charged over to the girl who had utterly lost her conscience. He forcefully wrapped his arms around her from behind to try stop her violent outbreak. Kagura, in resistance, tried to lose his hold. However, Okita's grip on her was strong and he had no intention of letting go.

"China, it's me. Come back to us.

It's already over, we've won. You're _free_, they won't come after you anymore. You can stay here as long as you want, you're not going anywhere. _I'm_ not going anyway. I'll be here, with you. So _Kagura_... Please."

The uncooperative Kagura had stopped her twisting and turning. She remained still. Okita's arms around her loosened.

The usual sparkle had returned into her eyes. Those eyes soon welled up with tears.

"It's over..." She murmured with relief while the water droplets continued to cascade down her face. "It's over, Kamui."

"Yeah..." There was a weak reply coming from the man lying motionlessly flat on the floor.

"I don't want you to come back again."

"It was Dad who wanted you back."

"What?" Her eyes widened upon hearing the truth. "Papi?"

"Who else, idiot?"

"..."

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Don't play games with me, Kamui."

Kamui didn't reply. He just looked up at the sky.

"China, you've said everything?"

"...Yeah."

"Okay, it's hospital time," Okita said expressionlessly as he wiped away the blood around his eye area.

* * *

"Otose-san, i'm back."

The girl wrapped in bandages stood at the doorway of her home.

"Oh my goodness, Kagura! What happened to you?" The old lady worriedly inspected her up and down.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad to be home," she beamed brilliantly.

Otose-san sighed then smiled slightly, "Welcome back."

* * *

The next day the two had returned to school after one week of their truancy. Both mummified in white gauze.

"Leader, what happened to you?!" The surprised disciples questioned the bad state of health Kagura looked to be in.

"Speaking of which, wasn't the Shinsengumi leader also wrapped in bandages?"

"O-oh. Yeah. Well that's because... We had a really big match. That's why we were absent. 'Cause we were fighting really hard."

"Wow! Good work, leader!" They praised her bravery and stength, unknown to the truth.

"Yo, Sadist," Kagura greeted the boy who had white around his head as she entered their secret rooftop territory.

"how did you explain those?"

"I told them i was busy fighting you."

Kagura laughed, "yeah, me too."

"Everything has kind of calmed down now, huh?"

"Yup. But i'm sure there's plenty more to come from _your_ side."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Okita groaned.

"I wish we could just spend at least one day, peacefully."

Kagura watched Okita lie down into a sleeping position. "Like this?"

A slight smile formed on the lips of Okita's.

"Yeah. Like this."


	12. Chapter 12

The adored idol strolled through the streets of Edo, going about her own things. She hummed the tune to her latest hit single as she skipped about.

Another person, a man who had on a look of boredom, the only redeeming feature of his being his face, headed towards school.

The two were heading towards each other, and both oblivious to that fact.

With their shoulders colliding, Okita turned to glare at her. Otsuu, on the other hand, had no time to receive that look of annoyance as she stumbled and lost her balance. Falling on the sidewalk, the only thing she saw in that moment was a handsome, prince-like boy in a Gintama High uniform. It was as if he was sparkling and radiating beauty before he blended back into the crowd, gone from her sight. Leaving her fallen on the pavement without a second thought of helping her up.

"My prince..." Otsuu mumbled with a glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

"Oi, Shinpachi. Go get me some bread." Kagura ordered her right hand man.

"Y-yes Kagura-chan." He scurried off in accordance to the dictator's orders.

It was already the end of school as Kagura lazed around the empty classroom, now that her manservant was gone running errands for her.

She felt a sudden poke at her neck. She shriveled up and gave a big yell as she used her hands to protect the sensitive part of her.

"What the hell?!" she feistily turned around to shout at the culprit.

He laughed at her vulnerability instead, "_That's_ your weakness?"

She glared at the Sadist, then shot a powerful punch into his abdomen. Okita doubled over with pain but once again aimed for her neck.

"Gah!" Kagura blocked his attack too late.

"OK, OK. Let's stop here..." She tried to negotiate, hands around her neck in defense of it.

"Yeah, i agree-"

They simultaneously attacked each other in spite of the conversation.

"Damn it, China!"

They both fell, wrestling on the ground, disturbing the arrangement of tables and chairs and creating lot of noise. They hit each other again and again. However, they soon heard footsteps approaching. Kagura and Okita quickly hid under the teacher's desk, crammed together. They kept out of view of the world that didn't know about their relationship.

The door slid open.

"Okita-sama, there's this girl outside the school gates. She's making a ruckus about seeing her prince. Can you deal with it?

"Eh? I swear i saw Okita come in here earlier..." After the underling had finished shouting his piece, he realised that there was no audience. Confused, he was about to close the door when Okita emerged from no where.

"Ah! Okita-sama!"

"What's all this about?" Okita had the same composed look as he walked briskly towards the commotion he was alerted about.

Left alone, Kagura crawled out of position and went to observe the scene from the window.

* * *

Shinpachi headed back with a pack of yakisoba bread in his hand when he saw Okita walk out of the classroom.

_Isn't Kagura-chan in there? Why would Okita-san be there as well..?_

_Oh well _ were his final thoughts as he entered the room to find his leader with her elbows propping her face up and looking out of the window.

"Kagura-chan, i've got your bread!" He handed it to her when he noticed her line of vision. "What are you looking at?"

"OH MY GOSH. IS THAT OTSUU-CHAN?!" Shinpachi shouted out loud in amazement as he started to hyperventilate.

"What's that?" Kagura asked calmly, her face squished against her palms.

"YOU MEAN WHO IS THAT, KAGURA-CHAN? THE TOP IDOL IN THE WHOLE OF EDO! THE NUMBER ONE SELLER IN THE HISTORY OF MUSIC RECORDS! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE? AND WITH THAT OKITA-SAN?! AS CAPTIAN OF THE OTSUU FANCLUB I MUST GO DOWN AND RESCUE HER!"

"Yeah yeah, but leave your glasses here so i won't even know you're gone."

"What does that mean Kagura-chan?! My character isn't just represented by my glasses you know!"

"Whatever, tell that to the writer or Sorachi-sensei." She waved her hand dismissively at his attempt to redeem his character.

"BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I, INTRODUCING MYSELF ONCE AGAIN, CAPTAIN OF THE OTSUU FANCLUB, MUST GO DOWN AND SAVE-"

Shinpachi was getting a bit out of hand.

Kagura decided to end his madness by delivering a blow to his head. As Shinpachi clumsily fainted, Kagura squinted to get a better look at this 'top idol'.

_What does she want?_

Kagura decided that it was time to go home. When she approached the gate, it seemed that Okita was still having a conversation with her. After being with him for so long, she could tell that he was slightly irritated despite his usual poker face.

"Like i said..." the Sadist said with a twinge of exasperation.

The orange headed girl passed by the two of them without a care in the world, also making sure her rival got a glimpse of her mocking smirk. But that had an opposite effect because the Sadist returned that smirk.

"_Anyway_," Okita said loud enough for Kagura to hear clearly, "let's get out of school for a bit."

"Yes!" The girl obediently replied with a radiant smile.

As soon as all of them where outside the deserted school gates, Okita broke out into a very staged realisation.

"Oh. Look who it is! My _girlfriend_."

"What?" Otsuu let slip from her lips in surprise.

Kagura after hearing that cursed silently in her brain. She then felt a tug on her arm as she was turned to face the girl whose mouth was protruding in a slight pout.

_He's so going to get it later._

"This is my girlfriend, China. So as i said, i can't go out with you."

"U-uh, hey..." She hesitantly spoke to the pair of knitted brows.

It was clear that this top idol, Otsuu, was judging her from head to toe. But her grumpy expression soon turned into that cover magazine smile when she shifted her gaze to Okita.

"I'm sure that if you spend one day with me, you'll see how perfect we are for each other! To prove it true, let's go on a date!" She latched onto his arm and ignored the shock on Kagura's face.

Okita glanced at the very frustrated china girl and let a sigh escape his lips.

"Okay. Just this once."

* * *

All three of them arrived at the hottest date spot, the amusement park. Kagura, for a second, forgot all about this sticky situation and her eyes lit up. She had always wanted to try these rides that she had never ridden before. Especially the grand ferris wheel.

"Why don't we go on the roller coaster first?" Otsuu beamed cheerily as she hugged the Sadist's arm even tighter. She tugged him along to the giant structure while Kagura looked in disgust, reluctantly following them.

It had reached their turn in line. However, as Kagura excitedly proceeded to the front seat, her entire body was pushed aside and two butts sat down at where she was supposed to sit. Her furious eyes bore into the head of purple. Otsuu had forcefully made her way to the best spot of the roller coaster, making Okita accompany her.

The mad red head was honestly tempted to throw her off the roller coaster but decided to let this one slide.

_Just a seat, just a seat_, Kagura repeated to herself over and over as she climbed into the seat behind them alone.

"Please make sure that you have secured the safety belt. The ride will begin."

With her mood soured, she simply sulked throughout the ride. Not enjoying it one bit. In fact, she was immensely irritated by the girl in front of her who just would not _shut up_. She screamed and screamed as she clung on like glue to the sandy-haired boy. Kagura was pretty sure that sandy-haired boy had his normal blank expression on.

At last she snapped, Kagura reached forward, wanting to rip Otsuu's hair off when suddenly they came to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Okita turned back to see his "girlfriend" with her hand halfway stretched out and an evil look on her face.

"Noothing..." Kagura awkwardly replied, realising she was being looked upon by a few pairs of eyes and decided to keep that outstretched arm.

_Damn it, too many witnesses_.

"Did you enjoy the ride, Ouji-sama?" Otsuu ignored their conversation and once again latched onto his arm.

Okita didn't reply as he signalled Kagura with his eyes to snap out of it and follow them.

Ride after ride, Kagura was just the third wheel in the two-seated attractions. Not that she wanted to sit with the Sadist, but Otsuu was being a total _bitch_.

"Ouji-sama, look! They're selling ice-cream! Otsuu would love some!"

_Who the heck refers to themselves in third person anyway?_

"Okay, you two wait here," Okita unexpectedly agreed as he headed toward the stand with the jingling bell.

"_So_," Otsuu's tone and attitude completely changed as she turned to face Kagura, hands on her hips, "China-chan, how long have you and Ouji-sama been together?"

"Uh... Half a year?"

_Tch, let's see how long it'll take _you_ to get out of the hospital once i'm done with ya_, Kagura made argument in her head but remained passive. Earlier on, the Sadist had warned the short-tempered girl not to get violent with the idol.

"She may be annoying but she's also got the power to sue you. Keep it in, like how you do when i kiss you," he said while smirking.

"Is that so? Do you know his favourite colour? When's his birthday? What's his favourite food?"

"..."

"See, you don't know _anything_ about Ouji-sama. Besides you being _obviously_ inferior, i'm a much better fit for Ouji-sama. I _am_ a top idol, cute, pretty..."

_Yea_, _pretty stupid_, she kept thinking of silent comebacks.

"Anyway, what i'm trying to say is, _you don't suit Ouji-sama, so get lost_."

Okita had come back with two icecream cones in his hand as he passed one to each of the girls.

"Ouji-sama, you're back! Thank you!" she had a complete alter in her personality once again as she flashed him a sweet smile.

* * *

It was dark. The air was cold and filled with spookiness. You could hear the groans and moans of the dead that had come back to haunt the living.

Otsuu screamed.

The trio, or the duo with Kagura tagging along, were currently in the haunted house. That had been about the third time that shrill voice pierced through the eeriness when they were only 10 steps into the trail.

Blinded by the dark, Kagura's body shook slightly. Funny that even though she was one of the toughest people in the district, the girl was in fact afraid of the supernatural. Of course, she didn't show it like Otsuu did. She walked quickly ahead wanting to finish the route as fast as she could.

"O-oi, China, wait a minute," Okita broke the silence, "where's Otsuu?"

They scanned around, squinting in the blackness.

"She must have been left behind."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does, we have to go back and find her. She's probably crying and scared right now."

"W-well, maybe she's not the only one!"

"What the hell are you talking about, China?"

_Why am i even trying to tell him i'm afraid?_

Her fists trembled even more.

"...nothing."

"Do whatever you want, but i've got to go back and find her."

She heard his footsteps squeak in the other direction.

She herself turned to run towards the exit. Instead of fear, however, there was something she felt even more greatly as tears ran down her cheek.

_Stupid Sadist_.

* * *

"That was _sooo_ scary!" Otsuu pouted adorably while still wearing a slightly frightened expression.

"..."

"Where's China-chan?" She asked observantly as she looked around her prince. "Has she finally realised i'm better for you and gone home?"

"Otsuu."

Surprised but at the same time delighted at him saying her name for the first time, she hurriedly replied, "Y-yes?"

"Sorry, but i'm only interested in hot-tempered, violent, short, flat-chested, orange-haird, China-looking girls."

Otsuu looked up at him and opened her mouth, but no words came out.

" and i don't know what kind of delusions you have, but i'm not a prince."

"I-i understand."

"Eh-" Okita let the shock escape from his mouth at her sudden understanding.

"You two actually look like a good couple... I'm sorry i got in your way."

"..."

"I hope you two will be happy together"

"Yeah, _me too_."

That was the first time she ever saw him smile.

* * *

_Ugh, stupid_, stupid _Sadist,_ Kagura continued to grumble even as she boarded the ferris wheel capsule, alone yet again.

"Excuse me, coming through!" She heard a familiar deadpan voice in the crowd.

Just then, a tall figure appeared in front of her and entered the capsule.

"Sadist?!" Her eyes dilated as she shouted out loud in astonishment.

"Yo, China."

"What the heck are you doing? Get out!" She ordered him.

"Oops, too late."

The staff shut the door close. They started to elevate into the air.

Kagura furrowed her brows at the one and only, stupider than stupid, Sadist.

There was no conversation as they just kept rising up into the night sky. Before she knew it, they had reached the very top.

"Wah!" Kagura squealed in delight as she pressed her palms against the window, wanting to take a closer look; completely mesmerised and forgetting her anger. The multitude of bright lights flashed and illuminated the dark night.

"It's so beautiful..."

"Yeah, it is."

Kagura once again directed her attention to the handsome boy, giving him a sharp look.

"Don't give me that face."

She stared even harder, as if shooting lasers through him.

"I'm sorry, China."

_Tch_, Kagura clicked her tongue.

"As long as you know you're wrong."

"Oh, why am i wrong though?"

"Well you... Didn't beat up that heck of an annoying person."

"I would have loved to. I just didn't want to get sued."

"We could've hit her in the haunted house and no one would have known."

"True... But weren't you too scared to do anything?" he sniggered as he teased her jokingly.

Kagura didn't reply.

"Wait. You _serious_? You mean you really were scared of the haunted house?"

"Haha, like real!" She tried to brush it off by injecting a fake laughter.

Okita blew on her ear.

She tensed up.

"Gah! What the hell are you doing?"

"I guess that's that. The neck, ghosts... I wonder what other vulnerable sides of my dear China i'll find next"

"..._you suck_."

"You too," Okita said cheerily.


End file.
